A ferroelectric memory is a high-speed non-volatile memory driven by voltage. A ferroelectric memory holds information in a ferroelectric capacitor in the form of spontaneous polarization and is used in various applications including memory cards. In such a ferroelectric memory, there is a need of the technology that enables formation of a metal oxide film of perovskite structure of typically PZT stably and with excellent controllability.                Patent Reference 1 Japanese Laid Open Patent Application 2003-324101        Patent Reference 2 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-334875        Patent Reference 3 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-57156        Patent Reference 4 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 6-349324        Patent Reference 5 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-58526        Patent Reference 6 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-273470        Patent Reference 7 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-207628        